Chapter 84
Natsu-Cat Fight!! is the 84th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Natsu still has a cat helmet stuck on his head and Wally is behind him, ready to attack. Meanwhile, the rest of Team Natsu, Simon, Shô and Juvia are taking the stairs to catch up with the others but Simon cannot contact them with Telepathy, Gray is not convinced with Simon but Simon reassures him. In Millianna's room, Wally has clear shot on Natsu but is interrupted by Millianna who says no cat bullying. Wally tries to convince her that its Natsu but he says the word "Nya". Later on Millianna is convinced that he is not a real cat and ties him up with her Magic. Just when Wally is about to shoot Natsu, he is again interrupted by Happy and Natsu uses his secret technique "Cat in Distress" and Millianna, seeing this, releases Natsu at once. Natsu finishes them off with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. In the Throne Room, Jellal orders Vidaldus to “go” with his Teammates; Ikaruga and Fukuro. Summary Natsu is still stuck in the cat helmet and says he will shock Erza, Happy and Lucy with his disguise. Wally, who stands behind him, is targeting him with his gun. Elsewhere, Erza, Simon, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Shô are climbing a flight of stairs, trying to reach Jellal. Simon cannot contact the others with his Telepathy and thus does not know where they are. Gray still does not trust Simon as if he did not tend to kill us, what about the others. Simon says that indeed he attacked them, because if they were to succumb to that kind of attack, there was no hope for them to beat Jellal. He also adds that Natsu has a tremendous power sleeping in him and when he awakens his power, he will neutralize evil. Back to the Cat Room, Natsu does not know that Wally is behind him and that he has a clear shot on Natsu, but Millianna stops him, not allowing him to bully Kitty-cats. Natsu recognizes Wally calling him "square", Wally tries to make her understand, but Natsu meows, and she is convinced she is not wrong. Wally continues his attack, and soon convinces Millianna to help him and she says it not good to imitate cats but Natsu says you at you in a mirror. Millianna captures Natsu with her tubes, and it seems that Natsu is about to lose, with Wally going to shoot his in a dandy style. Fortunately Happy intervenes, and interrupts Wally catch phrase. Seeing Happy, Millianna meddles once more, and Wally is unable to attack. Natsu then uses his secret move, “Cat in Distress”. Millianna believes him, and lets go of the ropes. Finally free, Natsu finishes them both of with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack and Natsu's revenge is complete. Seeing that Millianna and Wally lost, Jellal decides to let the real game begin. He tells Vidaldus Taka to “go”, so he summons his team Trinity Raven, in which Ikaruga and Fukuro are his team mates, they are from Death's Head Caucus, a Guild of assassins. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} *Polygon Magic * ** * * |Ēra}} * Spells used * * *Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā) * * Abilities used *Marksmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used *Hand Rifle *Toy Cat Navigation